ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Max Tennyson II
Maxwell "Max" Tennyson II is a hero in (NA). He first appeared in (NA). He is a human from the planet Earth. Max is the son of Nicole Saturday-Tennyson and Ken Tennyson. Appearance Max is lean built and average height and weight for his age. He has either a sweet smile or a cocky grin. Zak has black hair with a shock of white blonde hair. He has black eyes and dark brown skin. When bonded to a DNA Altering device or creature, his bolt of white hair and eyes turns turn green. He usually sports a white-striped, black shirt jump suit with green designs. Personality Max is a very intelligent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. He is generally very level-headed and calm, even in dangerous situations, but he isn't above falling into panic. Despite Max's serious nature, he can get roped into silly situations with the rest of his class, although he rarely expresses enthusiasm in doing so. Also, when he shows his excitement, he becomes quite upbeat and adorably "bouncy", adding a bit of comedy to his character. While he can be very blunt with his explanations about the mistakes and situations of others when asked, this is because Max wants his fellow students to improve and become great heroes, proving to be very caring and empathetic. As such, Max is quite willing to help his classmates study, also seeming to deeply enjoy being in a teaching position. During battle, he tends to separate all forms of existence except for himself, his opponent(s), and his surroundings. Max, almost surprisingly, has a tendency to not use lethal force in battle, and will instead focus on only incapacitating his opponent(s). However, he can quickly disregard this principle when confronting an opponent of whom Max possesses a personal vendetta with or friends are in trouble with no other way out. Though its doesn't look like it, Max is a somewhat of a sportman, and very competitive. Powers and Abilities Intelligence: His analytical skills are strong, as he can easily devise plans and strategies both in battle and in other situations, which he has no trouble putting in motion. Max has an adept intuition and is resourceful. Max is able to formulate strategies that takes advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge to creatively utilize the skills of other people to their full potential. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Max relies on hand-to-hand combat during battles and is a highly capable combatant. He earned his black belt in Taekwondo when he was 14 years old. Weaknesses Biography Max grew up going on adventures with his Secret Scientist mother. His father is usually out traveling the universe so he doesn't get to see him much. Max grew up hearing stories about his father while going on camping trip with grandma and grandpa Tennyson during summer vacation. Gwen started Max with Taekwondo training when he was ten. At the age of 15, Max joined the plumbers Academy wanting to follow his Grandfather's footsteps. Relationships Family Ken Tennyson (father) Nicole Tennyson (mother) Max Tennyson (grandfather) Kai Green (grandmother) Zak Saturday (grandfather) Wadi (grandmother) Friends Love Interests Other Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Tennyson Family Category:Teenagers Category:Plumbers Category:Humans Category:Human Males Category:Male Heroes